Truce
by MelBelle2
Summary: One-shot: Cordelia and Angel get into a battle of fencing that soon leads to a playful game of chase. Fluff! R/R


It was any normal day, vision break – team AI to the rescue. But sometimes it's more than just rushing off to be the heroes, it takes time and research...something Cordelia lacked in enjoying. She could still recall those moments back in Sunnydale when Giles would pull out the books and give each of the scoobies an assignment, she never told anyone, but she actually enjoyed those moments – not the whole searching through dusty old books, but actually being connected with the team and actually doing things that didn't involve her running for the hills while they went and tackled the next vampire down.

Course she wouldn't change a bit of it, if it meant her life would've went down a different path that didn't include her new family.

"That's it!" Cordelia blurted out before rushing off to the weapons cabinet. "The Sword of Truth, that's what I saw in my vision."

Pulling out Angel's favorite broad sword, she began to swing it back and forth, "But that's not The Sword of Truth Cordelia."

"I know that, but this is what it looks like – almost the exact replica," she pointed out, "that's probably why those demons went after Gunn when you let him use this."

Taking another swing with the sword, she nearly hit Angel only missing him by an inch, "Hey watch it!" staggering back, he ran into the cabinet.

"Oops."

"Well case closed, we figured out where the real Sword of Truth is and Gunn is no longer a victim," Cordelia nodded as she swung the sword once more, "…it looks like I'm the victim now."

Her reaction to his comment was almost startling, but to what extent was Angel's question. He couldn't help but notice her eyes gleam from the sword back towards Angel as her mouth slowly curled into a captivating smile. It didn't take him too long to realize what she was thinking.

"Cordelia." He warned, but she wasn't so easily scared away, especially by Angel.

"Come on Big Guy. Hi-Yeah!" She swung the sword right towards Angel only getting blocked by his steel blade which he pulled out just in the nick of time, "en garde."

Pushing Cordelia back, the fencing began, each taking a swing and hit onto each other's weapon. It wasn't planned, it wasn't something they do on regular bases – sure they'll have their occasion training session, but why not put it in use without blood spill being involved.

Each move was well done, but neither even noticed when they had entered into the kitchen until Angel finally got Cordelia up against a counter, "Truce?" He asked with his body against hers after knocking the sword out of her hand. Their breathing was heavy, as they held their focus on each others eyes.

Cordelia slowly leaned further back against the counter top trying to search around for some object to push Angel back, until finally wrapping her hand around something soft she smiled, "No!" swinging and hitting Angel in the head with a hand towel Cordelia ran in back of him taking another swing only this time making it snap.

"Ow! Hey!" He called out as she ran off laughing. He wasn't going to let her get away with it that easy. He rushed out of the kitchen to catch up, only to collide in with another snap of the towel from the doorway. "You're not getting away with that." He promised chasing after her with full speed now. She shrieked from nearly being caught by the compulsive vampire as she dashed out towards the garden. "Gottcha!" He teased as he grabbed hold of her by the waist, the two began to laugh from the chase and game they were playing. They were so enthralled by the excitement they didn't even notice the uninvited guests that they dashed by in the lobby. "Truce! Say it!"

"Never!" she replied trying her best to loosen herself from his grip while smacking him with the towel on the side. Rocking her back and forth while keeping his grip he kept her in place as he began to blow on her neck. "No stop!" She hollered with laughter, "That tickles! Angel!" He only continued on blowing making her screech with laughter, until finally giving in, "Okay – Okay! I surrender! I surrender! Truce!"

Proud of his achievement he let loose of his grip, both continued to laugh with pleasure not even realizing the company watching them both at the door. Angel still smiling reaches into her hair and pulled out some leaves that fell from the tree above them, Cordelia smiled grateful, as she dusted his shirt and straightened it for him. They were both suddenly interrupted by a slight cough coming from the entrance.

Startled to see the familiar faces Angel and Cordelia waited patiently to hear the news of their coming, "um…we were just passing through, and thought we'd stop over to say hi." Willow began embarrassed for breaking up the fun that was occurring, "Sorry for interrupting your guys…game. We'll be going." Willow, Giles and Dawn began to head towards the front entrance.

Still startled by the appearance Cordelia finally broke the silence between her and Angel, "No Willow, stay awhile!" Cordelia shouted. But the three had already exited the hotel. "Did you know they were in town?" She asked after smacking Angel in the arm.

"Ow! No." He replied, "They were probably picking Dawn up from her dad's."

She nodded, as if unimpressed by the whole incident, "Well…" she bent down to pick up the hand towel as Angel continued to glance towards the lobby where a few of the scoobies once stood before he felt a snap in the leg and Cordelia rushing off again laughing.

The End

* * *

_This was a Request/challenge from Mel(Aerynv)_

_Requirements:_

_Cordelia/Angel running outside, running pass the scoobies. Not noticing them._

_One of them(maybe Cordelia) calls a truce and shake on it. Then, the one who called truce breaks the truce. I think it wold be a cute moment._


End file.
